


JB单身日记

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 终局之战两年后，猎鹰与冬兵逐渐习惯被神盾局招募的生活，在冬兵为女儿的成长与教育烦恼时，史蒂夫罗杰斯却回来了。





	1. Chapter 1

##

詹姆斯 巴奇 巴恩斯觉得自己直接从三千五百米高空降落的样子有些不体面，虽然之后山姆表示，在如此距离里能准确的降落在油轮的长宽五米蓄水池里简直是千分之一的概率，巴奇巴恩斯还是在反手把蝴蝶刀扎进身后敌人脸颊的同时不满的对着耳机哼了一声。

“尼克福瑞绝对在报复我，他为何要给我如此之长的降落伞绳，我从水池子里爬上来的样子一点不体面——绳子缠死了我的脚踝。”

“那然后呢 ？”

“没有然后，”曾经的冬日战士目前的神盾局秘密特工一脚踹在试图攻过来的敌人的小腹上，他侧过身突袭下一个人的同时，用左手托着对讲机，“我一上来就四面八方围绕满敌人，我没有功夫注意我的个人仪表，所以在解决完他们以后我才能挣脱束缚，绳子缠得真紧，我很不舒服。”

“哈哈。”山姆一边低着头在手腕上指挥着红翼一边发出干笑，“喜闻乐见。”

“你不该喜闻乐见，”山姆威尔逊听见耳机另一头詹姆斯有点不满的压低了的声音，混合着扎穿皮肉的“噗呲”声，惨叫声和重重的人体撞击地面所发出来的声响，然后冬日战士的声音抬高了点，“这很危险！特别是对于孩子来说——回去以后我必须警告格蕾雅，不许在浴缸里玩任何线状物品，悠悠球也不可以，必要的时候我会进去看护她洗澡。”

山姆威尔逊撇了一下嘴角，超级士兵对自家女儿的爱护有时候过度却不自知。

“虽然我只是格蕾雅叔叔中的一位，我还是要用成年男性的身份提醒同样是成年男性的你，格蕾雅今年已经快十岁了，她是一个小姑娘而你是男性巴恩斯，你觉得你再陪她一起洗澡合适吗？”

那边停顿了一下。

“我是她妈妈。”

“你是她妈妈也不可以，就算是男性OMEGA那也是男性，顺便一提你也应该早点教你家小姑娘生理知识了巴恩斯妈妈。”

山姆听见耳机那头的呼气声，与此并行着，那头刺耳的惨叫声越发密集，巴恩斯挂断了电波通讯。

##

巴恩斯在回程途中的南太平洋上空就接到了格蕾雅的来电，他低头把通讯器扭进耳朵，点开视讯的同时，女儿的全息立体成像出现在他的手腕电子圈上，巴恩斯从头到脚的看了一遍格蕾雅，然后他轻松的叹了口气，校服看起来很整洁，那么她今天没有跟社区小学里其他的孩子打架。

“怎么了亲爱的？”他温柔的说，驾驶飞机的山姆用余光看向巴恩斯所在的方向。

“你今天几点回家妈咪？莱拉邀请我去他们家玩，巴顿太太今天给莱拉过生日。”

巴基低头看了看表，已经快傍晚五点一刻了，这证明他很难在七点的晚饭时刻准时赶回复仇者大厦。所以他同意了，你当然可以去，还有晚上早点回来，让巴顿叔叔送你回来，不要一个人走夜路。

“巴顿叔叔说今晚让我跟凯西都住在他们家！”

凯西的笑脸挤着出现在荧屏上，巴基才看到两个女孩子趴在床上跟他视讯，女孩子的脸颊亲热的紧紧贴着，巴基向凯西打了声招呼，同意了。

“但你明天要记得准时上学，还有什么其他的事？”

格蕾雅咬着棒棒糖想了一会儿，拍了一下手掌，她甜蜜的金发在巴顿家柔和的光线中闪闪发光，她小心翼翼的说。

“下星期四学校举办家长日，妈咪，你能出席吗？”

##

出席家长日绝对是普通人家父母的功课之一，何况格蕾雅在学校成绩出色，除了过于正义而同坏同学打架之外几乎是一位完美的优秀学生，巴基十分愿意出席，虽然这对于复仇者家长来说实在是一个奢求，他已经错过格蕾雅学校的六次亲子活动了。

神盾局特工子女拥有神盾局附属的私人学业系统，从幼儿园到大学研究所一应俱全，但这几年越来越多神盾局特工愿意秘密把自己的孩子送到普通人就读的社区小学上学，神盾局提供的教育资源是精英教育无疑，但那教育系统是完全封闭的，只为了方便培养出下一代神盾局特工。

更多的父母希望自己的孩子成为一个社会上的普通人，即使他们事实上并不普通。

格蕾雅在入学之初就表现出惊人的语言天赋，在音乐，美术，算数，体育等方面都大大的超越了同龄人，让整个年段的老师都啧啧称奇，甚至想为格蕾雅做智商测试送她到天才儿童小学就读，但这一计划因为不知名的原因搁置，总之，在那之后格蕾雅微微收敛了锋芒而让自己看起来更像是一个普普通通罗马尼亚移民的后代，她适当的表现出了“适当”的聪明机灵来。

她可不是大名鼎鼎的冬日战士的孩子，她的妈妈只是一个忙于工作的罗马尼亚汽车推销员，为支付她的生活费而焦头烂额，连家长日都顾不得来。

“你能给我批下周四晚上的假么？”

巴恩斯去到尼克福瑞的办公室，还没等尼克拉下所有掩人耳目的安保系统就直接了当的说。

尼克弗瑞莫名其妙的看了一眼几乎不曾提要求的巴恩斯，然后他看向随后走进来的山姆，山姆耸了耸肩，他清了一下嗓子，代替少语的搭档解释说，是格蕾雅的家长会，巴恩斯想出席。

尼克皱了眉毛，他微微前倾了脖子直视着巴恩斯的眼睛。

“周四晚不出意外你应该在法国城郊，所以你可以任意挑一位你认为优秀的特工代替你前去参加家长会。”

“我要自己去。”巴恩斯强硬的，有点不满的说。

两人僵持了一会儿，山姆打断了这僵局。

“必须由巴恩斯同我一起去吗？只是扫除雇佣兵的话我觉得带上神盾局任意一位特工都绰绰有余了，莎伦呢？她不可以吗？”

“莎伦私自上礼拜参加她朋友的婚礼，扭伤了脚踝。”尼克福瑞还是盯着巴恩斯的眼睛，一字一句的说，巴恩斯也回瞪着他。

“那，其他人，或者我一个人去？”山姆揉了一下鼻子，“巴恩斯想去家长日很久了，何况这次格蕾雅又拿了奖。”

“孩子拿奖比世界和平重要么。”

巴恩斯一拳头砸在尼克的办公桌上，杀气从他的眼底猛然溢出来。

“你到底同不同意。”

尼克冷笑了一下，像是在嘲讽巴恩斯对他实行威吓是自不量力，但最后还是耸了耸肩转过了头。

“可以，批假。”


	2. Chapter 2

##

没有任务的夜晚，巴恩斯通常会选择在十点就爬上床，他读一会儿报纸然后十点半准时入睡，虽然这生活节奏时常会被抱着枕头过来的女儿破坏掉。

巴恩斯家的电视机和电影系统都没有设置青少年绿色保护系统，巴恩斯猜格蕾雅每天在自己的小书房里用平板电脑看恐怖电影然后自己吓自己，在这方面她倒是还跟个普通的孩子似的。

她熟练的钻进巴恩斯的被窝，神盾局的智能系统在母女都进入床上后就自动把光线调暗，巴恩斯圈着女儿的肩膀，格蕾雅才十岁不到就拥有了一副美丽的少女面孔，巴恩斯无意识舔着上唇，他想着山姆说的给女儿性别意识的话，可他又不知道对女儿从何谈起。

“妈咪，礼拜四你真会来吗？”

巴恩斯嗯了一声，格蕾雅高兴的抬起头。

“真的吗，那你要准备一下妈咪，你知道我们这次家长日的主题是什么吗？”

巴恩斯摇摇头。

“复仇者联盟主题，为了纪念烁灭中为我们平民付出一切的复仇者们而举办的主题家长日——我们老师就是这么说的，”格蕾雅嘻嘻的笑着，“妈咪，我觉得你会是装扮得最好的，说不定你会看到别人打扮成你呢。”

“会有人打扮成我吗？”巴恩斯有些意外。

“当然会，我在我们学校走廊的纪念影片里就看到你了，你当然也是英雄，“格蕾雅得意的晃晃脑袋，”虽然格蕾雅的妈妈只是一个单身的汽车推销员，但你若是穿你的那套真正的制服去，也一定会在人群中大出风头。”

巴恩斯想象了一下那个场景，然后他抿了抿嘴，忽然的，小姑娘把头埋进了巴恩斯的胸膛，她紧紧抓住了巴恩斯的睡衣，她闷闷的说了一句。

“....肯定也会有很多别人家的爸爸妈妈，装扮成爸爸吧。”

##

官方消息与巴恩斯先生告诉女儿的家庭官方消息中，史蒂夫罗杰斯都已经在烁灭之战中为了全人类牺牲了。

“我爸爸是一个英雄。”在烁灭中回到世界后的格蕾雅哭着说，她那时六岁半。

“是的，你爸爸是一个英雄。”巴恩斯蹲下来，把女儿搂进怀里，下午阳光温暖得有些不真实，山姆站在一街之隔，他看着巴恩斯安慰着小姑娘，直到她哭得不那么厉害了，他牵着她的手把她带过了街道，风扬起了女孩柔软的金发。

莎拉带着孩子回神盾局的儿童托管部，山姆同巴恩斯还有事要做，失去了美国队长后猎鹰和冬兵成为了神盾局新的核心双人组，山姆曾经以为自己从跟随地位变成了主导地位会不适应，事实上巴恩斯比他想象中的顺从得多，即使他比山姆拥有更多更残酷的战斗经验，在初期山姆因为指挥经验不足而出现失误时他也从不说破。

山姆将昆式模式调整至无人驾驶，他回头看向坐在机舱一侧的巴恩斯。

“打算就这么瞒你女儿一辈子？她迟早会知道的。”

巴恩斯拭擦枪支，眼皮都不抬。

“她不会知道的，那是神盾局的机密文件，格蕾雅将来会成为社会上的普通一份子。”

“行吧，如果你认为美国政府跟尼克弗瑞会放过美国队长与冬日战士的孩子的话。”

同官方说法不同，美国队长并未在战争中死去而是回到现代，神盾局的医疗系统检测出他的身体年龄已垂垂老矣，于是神盾局给了美国队长安享晚年的权利，他独自一人住在郊外的木屋里，靠近一处平静而人烟稀少的湖边。

山姆和巴恩斯时常去看望他，山姆会同他聊天像从前一样，但巴恩斯跟史蒂夫的聊天似乎变得很模糊，他们唯一有话聊的似乎只有格蕾雅的成长方面，巴恩斯会把格蕾雅的生活照洗出来，给史蒂夫看。

除此之外，他更多是静静的看着山姆同史蒂夫聊天，他像是房子里摆放着的娜塔莎相片一样的独立，安静。当山姆有意把话题转向他时，巴恩斯会微笑。

“我真受不了跟你们这两位老年人聊天，”坐上回程的车山姆就抱怨起来，“你知道我什么感受吗，好像在为养老院里的爷爷奶奶演讲，从头到尾只有我一个人激情澎湃，太尴尬了。”

“我一直在认真听你讲。”巴恩斯系好安全带，无所谓的说。

“这我知道，但，”山姆想说“这气氛真是太诡异了”，话说到口边他又咽了下去，最后他从后视镜里瞄了一眼后座的巴恩斯，“我可以问你一个问题吗。”

“嗯。”

“....你是怪他的吧。”

“谁？”

“队长。”

巴恩斯沉默了片刻，然后他否认了。

“没有。”

##

约会在周二晚间九点，海伦博士提前收拾好实验仪器，就算是兢兢业业的女研究员也该享受少有的个人恋爱时光，她从皮包里拿出口红对着仪器的反光如同镜子一般抹着，当她抿唇时，余光看到了实验室门口的人影。

“... ！”

她在没看清那人影之前就惊慌的从包里掏出迷你电子枪同那人对峙，口红被甩在桌面上，汗水从她的额角迅速留下，直到他看清了站在门口的那个人，她手中的电子枪哐当一声落在地上。

她好久才能试图确认对方是谁。

“...队长 ？！”

史蒂夫点点头笑了一下，那笑容同赵海伦博士记忆里并无二致，这个银发苍苍的老人向她缓慢的走了过来，海伦博士在烁灭后就再也没见过史蒂夫，现在她看着眼前的老人，韩国人敏感的神经让她的眼眶忽然的湿润了。

随即她用手背擦了一下眼角，呼了一口气，像从前一样对史蒂夫露出了笑容。

“我有什么能帮助你的吗，队长 ？”


	3. Chapter 3

##

小姑娘红着眼眶甩开了拄着拐杖的莎伦的手。

她跑步速度实在惊人，扭伤腿的莎伦难以迅速的追上去，她只能喊着格蕾雅的名字，眼睁睁看着小姑娘消失在人来人往的拐角位置，莎伦戴着面具，她没有选择穿她的真正的精英特工制服而穿着一身傻气的鹰眼战斗装（这衣服她拿给真正的巴顿看过，被他嘲笑了两天不止），这让神盾局特工很好的融于了穿着眼花缭乱各式各样复仇者战斗服的家长和孩子之中。

莎伦找了个位置坐下，耳内深埋的蓝牙耳机传出滴滴声，她掏出普通手机，像每一个普通家长一样收发短信。

“格蕾雅她还好吗。”

莎伦啪啪按了“NO”，她看了一会儿又把它删掉了，改为“起初很沮丧，但现在跟孩子们玩得很开心。”

那边传过来的讯息速度之快难以想象那人打字了。

“格蕾雅从不跟普通孩子融为一体，她只会跟坏孩子打架而她的好朋友只有复仇者的后代。”

“我女儿到底怎么样了，莎伦。”

莎伦拍了一下前额，她鼓起双颊超级无奈的点着头，回复了实话。

“她从我的视线里哭着消失了，巴恩斯。”

##

“你是时候该教你女儿生理知识了，”在飞往法国的昆式上山姆又重复了一遍，地形复杂新来的特工很难操纵飞机直接降落在小城里，山姆穿好装备准备直接空降，他站在高空打开的机舱门边，呼呼的气流声让巴恩斯的声音在电波里变得模糊不清，“这没什么羞耻的巴恩斯，格蕾雅都十岁了，你不能每次以任务糊弄她。”

“何况这次的情况是，她会怪你的！”

他说着纵身一跃，喷气式动力滑翔翼在他背上自动展开，他在天空上盘旋环绕了几周，然后俯冲下去，直到落地他都没听到巴恩斯回复他一句。

“巴恩斯，你听到我说话了吗，你还好吗 ？”

“好得很。”

“那你好好考虑一下如何对你女儿解释清楚你为何违背承诺没有去参加她的学校活动，如果你觉得实在难以启齿，等我明天回总部我会代替你给她讲解最基本的分化知识，格蕾雅都快要成为少女了她也是时候明白了。”

“....闭嘴吧，威尔逊。”

巴恩斯挂断了通讯，用毯子把自己裹得更紧，他坐在他房间的浴缸里，筑巢本能让他在这狭小的浴缸里塞满了被子毯子以及一切柔软可以填充空间的物品，他把毯子一层层盖在自己身上，因为压迫和热潮而呼吸困难，他伸出手倒了一杯浴缸边准备好的水。

抑制剂就放在身边，三小时吃一次，两板掏空的药片被甩在浴室地面上。

这个浴室隐蔽之极，连格蕾雅都不知道她妈咪的衣柜后还有对她都保密的隐藏空间，在史蒂夫离开后，巴恩斯在里面度过一次又一次的热潮期，巴恩斯会在里面度过几天，他把格蕾雅送到神盾局儿童托管部直到他的“任务”归来。

已被标记的空巢OMEGA的热潮期总是难熬的，何况超级士兵的特殊体质总让他迅速代谢掉那些抑制剂。巴恩斯捏扁了又一板吃空的药片，半天里的第三板，他恼火的把空药板甩在浴室墙面上，咚的一声，加固金属的设计让四周强度堪比银行财库，巴恩斯把自己埋进了毛毯山里。

他蜷缩着呜呜的哭起来。

##

莎伦打给神盾局卫星控制部，拜托他们帮忙找到格蕾雅的定位，就算这社区小学校面积不到神盾局的十六分之一，让她拄着拐杖在汹涌的人潮中走动寻找也不太容易。

她扶着额头坐在休息区的座位上，有黑寡妇打扮的小姑娘给她递上自制的柠檬水，莎伦对那个红头发的小姑娘微笑，她摸了摸她的头。

“谢谢你。”

消息很快传输回来，通讯器定位显示格蕾雅向她的方位缓慢移动，她决定回到她身边，莎伦放心了。

热闹汹涌的人群从她身边不停的涌过去，有人在吹喇叭，有人穿着美国队长的制服在那边大喊“让我们为美国队长欢呼”，穿着娜塔莎制服的妈妈在墙角照角度拍纪念照，他的儿子坐在一边无聊的吸可乐，复仇者联盟主题曲震耳欲聋。

莎伦看着一个又一个戴着星盾的男人从她身边经过，她迷茫的看着那些陌生的脸，她吮着柠檬汁忽然觉得孤独难以言喻。

他们都不是他。

真正的美国队长并不是每一日都穿着他那一身战斗制服招摇过市，他喜欢穿普普通通的蓝色紧身T，他像每一个市民一样在城市里晨跑，喝咖啡，他害羞的时候会耳朵红，接吻的时候嘴唇柔软，撒谎的时候支支吾吾也说不对一个字，他曾是她的邻居。

莎伦捏住了那个喝空的纸杯子，她低着头。

她意识到她的心脏未曾麻木，只是一切都已经错过了，那是人生中一段浪漫的邂逅，更有可能只是她的一厢情愿。他离开以后她才渐渐明白，那个吻也不过是逆境中的感激，在他心中，或许他们从未真正开始，也无从谈及结束。而她的无名指早已戴上了另一个人的结婚戒指。

格蕾雅的小小黑漆皮鞋出现在她的视线里，她抬起头，小女孩墨绿色的瞳孔困惑的看着她，而那一瞬间她的呼吸停滞彻底。

后脑勺发硬，她瞪视着牵着格蕾雅手指的男人，一动也不能动，直到她忽然意识到自己喉口哽咽，她使劲吸了一下鼻子，他温柔的，像她记忆里那般笑了。

“好久不见，邻居。”


End file.
